Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2013
07:37 Morraine* 07:37 xd 07:37 people have been watching too much twilight, yo. 07:37 xd 07:37 yup 07:37 Twilight is creepy 07:37 that werewolf guy fell in love with a baby 07:37 crappy* 07:37 xd 07:37 you all saw it 07:38 LONG TIME since I saw the bot for the last time xd 07:38 and then she hit the wrong button 07:38 Firefox sucks 07:38 xd 07:38 XD nah... I just fail at life 07:38 aaaaaw xd 07:38 nah 07:39 XD The baby is sleeping completely balled up 07:39 he looks hysterical 07:39 awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 07:39 just wait til he falls alseep with his butt in the air XD 07:39 LOL 07:39 XD 07:39 ANNNNNNNND I swear he just pooped 07:39 again 07:39 rofl 07:39 this kid is a MONSTER 07:39 :p oop: 07:40 awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 07:40 XD I feel bad 07:41 it's totally my fault he's a poop machine 07:41 xd 07:42 test o.o 07:43 tested 07:43 thanx 07:43 oh the bot xd 07:43 recording again, are we? ;) 07:43 yup 07:43 it would have BEEN here if firefox didn't suck 07:43 xd 07:44 ...I'm so confused 07:44 ? 07:44 How is Letty alive... 0-o 07:44 letty ? 07:44 in Fast and the Furious 6 07:44 i have no idea what you're talking about xd 07:44 XD 07:44 o.o 07:44 The last F&F movie I saw... Michelle Rodrigeuz's character bit the dust... 07:45 now she's back 07:45 there's so many of those movies 07:45 and I wanna know HOW 07:45 is it a prequel? 07:45 Nope 07:45 I mean... unless they faked her death 07:45 but I -swear- they showed her deadified 07:46 :0 07:46 >_> What if Neal -does- die... and that's how he runs into Mulan, Aurora and Phillip... and they bring him back... 0_O 07:47 XD and no, I have no attention span anymore 07:47 :o 07:49 They keep saying "possible" death -which just makes me mad 07:50 It's so Archie 07:51 yup 07:51 Why can't they just say "We're gonna kill off so and so!" 07:52 XD 07:52 you might not watch that way 07:54 XD I totally would 07:54 xd 07:56 people are stupid XD 07:56 yup 07:56 everywhere 07:56 Has this season... -at all- focused on Charming/Snow's relationship?? 0_O 07:57 to the point where it outshadowed Rumbelle? 07:59 Lady of the Lake 07:59 it feels toned down cuz the annoying triangle is over 08:00 XD People were complaining about how it was so overdone this season and they needed to focus more on Rumple and Belle 08:00 Pssh 08:00 the show's not about them! XD 08:00 exactly XD 08:00 Besides, it doesn't feel overdone to me at all 08:00 i like it better this season than last 08:00 cause it hasn't been xD 08:01 XD 08:01 I forgot how much this movie sucked... 08:01 xd 08:01 They so failed this franchise 08:02 yup 08:02 they didn;t even need three movies 08:02 let alone six 08:04 XD Oh - not F&F... that's a travesty all on it's own 08:04 I'm watching X-men for some reason 08:07 o.o 08:07 that one too 08:07 the third one... 08:07 Yep 08:07 awful 08:08 The only thing I liked about it was the characters they added (and promptly wasted) like Angel and Beast 08:11 question: why does a dog hate it when other dogs bark? 08:11 xd 08:11 territory thing 08:11 my dog is going nuts because my dad's friend brought his two dogs to the porch, and they are yapping like nuts 08:11 which makes my dog yap too 08:11 xd 08:12 xd 08:12 so LOUD 08:12 my eardrums ;( 08:12 XD 08:12 awww 08:12 xd 08:13 the conversation died ? lol 08:13 XD 08:13 lol. 08:14 ugh, i'm supposed to go to this party 08:14 ughhhhh 08:14 :S 08:14 what kind of party ? 08:14 do you know the people ? 08:15 Yeah 08:15 my friends 08:15 you don't like parties? 08:15 more like, "go to Jessica's house and drink and play Wii" 08:15 XD 08:15 xd 08:16 but i have to get a ride, and go to the store... 08:16 i hate doing stuff XD 08:16 xd me too 08:16 i didn't do shit today :( 08:16 xd 08:17 i didn't do shit yesterday 08:17 except wiki shit 08:17 well, i worked, I guess, but after that 08:17 xd 08:17 i slept forever 08:17 it was glorious 08:17 no wonder you weren't on ;) 08:17 do you usually wake up during the time you sleep? 08:18 i hate when that happens to me :S like, i wake up, and then i just fall asleep again. it feels weird. 08:18 why can't i just sleep through the whole night without waking up? x 08:18 usually when that happens i just stay up 08:18 * xd 08:19 brb 08:20 k 08:26 well, looks like Jess is coming to get me 08:26 must be bored 08:26 ...guess i gotta put pants on 08:28 xd 08:32 that sounds pretty terrible XD 08:36 bbl! 08:41 well she's gone xd 08:44 (facepalm) Sora xD 08:45 anyone here? o.o 08:45 xd 08:48 yes xd 08:48 i'm here 08:48 Sora ? 08:48 what are you talking about... 08:50 test 08:52 o.o 09:02 Nat? 09:08 yes ? O_O 10:58 hii 11:00 hii 11:00 hii 11:00 hii 11:00 I SAY HII 11:00 ARE YOU HERE 11:00 ARE YOU HERE 11:00 FUCLK 11:00 S 11:00 FS 11:00 G 11:00 SA 11:00 GEA 11:00 FG 11:00 SEAG 11:08 hi 11:28 why are all of the pages protected 2013 05 05